


We Raise Our Cups

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, I don't even know how to describe it, Part Headcanon, part introspection, probably pretentious, the product of being awake too late and listening to weird music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: It became a ritual of sorts. After a long day or a difficult mission, when he got home and poured himself a drink, Q would raise a toast to James Bond. Wherever the hell he was.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	We Raise Our Cups

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this one came from, other than I was listening to the Hadestown soundtrack at 11pm and then couldn't get to sleep for 2 hours.
> 
> The song referenced here is "We Raise Our Cups" from Hadestown. This fic has nothing at all to do with Orpheus and Eurydice, but I liked the parallel.

It became a ritual of sorts. After a long day or a difficult mission, when he got home and poured himself a drink, Q would raise a toast to James Bond. Wherever the hell he was. 

They knew he wasn't with Doctor Swann. She had been seamlessly returned to her clinic in the Alps, citing a family emergency as the cause of her two week disappearance. Wherever Bond was, he wasn't with her. 

Q assumed he wasn't dead. He had an alert set up for death registrations matching current and retired agents and aliases. Nothing had ever popped up for Bond or any of his known identities. Still, Q supposed, Bond had the knowledge and the resources to create another cover. One that Q didn't know about. Sure, he could find out. It would take a few hours of digging, but if James Bond was alive out there and Q needed to find him, he could.

But he wouldn't. Unless he absolutely needed to.

After giving over his life, his body and his privacy first to the Navy and then MI6, Bond deserved the anonymity of retirement. Even if he had gone about retiring entirely the wrong way. Q would not seek him out without a very, very good reason.

But that didn't stop him from thinking of Bond often. Wherever Bond was, Q wished him well. He hoped that Bond was happy.

A year went by.

Two.

Then three.

And one day, he got an email from an address he didn't recognize, but instantly knew the sender.

_ Find me. _


End file.
